


His Favourite Part

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Caring Dean, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealous Dean, M/M, Multi, Needy Castiel, Porn, Sam gets what he wants, Sam is hot for Cas, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, couple plus one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just porn, folks.  Based on the blindfold prompt <i>Dean fucks Cas and afterwards, Sam cleans them both up with his tongue</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite Part

Sam breathes out slowly and rocks back on his heels, rubs his hands over his bare thighs in nervous anticipation, to keep himself from reaching out and _taking_. He’s eager when he thinks about what’s to come but he wants to play it cool, doesn’t want to give himself away, not yet. Stupid, he knows, because it’s not exactly a secret.

This part coming up next is always Sam’s favourite part.

It’s his favourite but it’s never enough, always over way too quick no matter how much he tries to drag it out. And fuck does he try his damndest to make it last as long as humanly possible, because he fucking _loves_ it.

Okay, fine, so he loves all the parts, really and it’s damn hard to pick a definitely for sure, ‘if I could only do one thing in bed for the rest of my life it’d be this’, without a doubt absolute favourite. It’d be like having to choose a favourite flavour of ice cream, only a thousand times harder.

“Yeah,” Dean grunts, a low, harsh sound from somewhere above him that commands Sam’s attention. He blinks and his eyes snap up to the action and he swallows, a heavy lump of arousal in his throat. He watches as Dean tilts his head slightly so that the side of his face rests against Castiel’s shoulder blade and he tightens his hands over Castiel’s wrists, presses them harder against the wall.

“Dean,” Castiel pants in answer, breathless and needy and he presses his naked chest closer against the solid drywall, pushes up on the tips of his toes, encouraging Dean to fuck him deeper, harder.

Dean does, solid muscles in his calves straining and tightening and his hips slap-slapping against the flesh of Castiel’s ass. It’ll be red when they’re finished and Sam can already feel the phantom warmth under his palms. 

Sam listens to them both gasp and groan, quiet little sounds that are almost too low to pick up as they get closer and closer to orgasm and Sam kneels on the floor next to them, fisting his own cock while he watches.

Yeah, this part doesn’t exactly suck, especially not when Dean opens his eyes and looks down at Sam, when he licks his lips and finally slides one of his hands along Castiel’s arm, over his side and grips the angel’s cock firmly in a fist. Especially not when Dean holds Sam’s eyes as he and Cas tumble over the edge on a few final, jerky thrusts.

They’re still both so quiet. They’re always quiet. Hell, _Sam_ makes more noise when Dean comes than Dean does and Cas just lets out this choked, silent cry before his spend coats the wall and visibly deflates, like somebody let go of the string that was holding him up and his forehead falls down against the wall with a soft thud.

Oh, it’s hot. Sam’s not complaining. In fact, he kind of likes it that they don’t make much noise. Makes it all seem a little dirtier somehow, that they bite the insides of their cheeks to keep from screaming out their pleasure. Like it’s a secret, like it’s filthy and the people in the room next door don’t get to hear.

Only Sam does, because he’s _right there_ and he can hear it and see it and he’s a part of it.

He’s the part that makes Dean curse a blue streak and the part that forces a long, low keen from Cas, every time.

Because they might be quiet while they’re actually fucking, but the noises come next. Come with Sam’s favourite part.

Dean starts to slowly pull back and Castiel twitches, free hand flying back to grab Dean’s hip and try to keep him in place. Dean chuckles slightly, a deep rumble that goes straight to Sam’s cock and he covers Castiel’s hand with his own come-soaked fingers.

“Easy, Cas,” he coos, words clawing their way up from a throat that sounds overused and fucked out. He kisses the nape of Castiel’s neck and wraps his arms around Castiel’s chest briefly before he straightens again. He’s never overly gentle and caring in front of Sam, but Sam’s not stupid; he can tell what they’re like when he’s not around.

“I don’t want to stop,” Cas says, turning his head and shooting Dean an irritated look. 

Sam tries and fails to hide his chuckle as he continues to pump his cock. Cas can pretty much get hard again right away if he wants to, but he rarely does. He just likes to keep getting fucked long after he’s finished. Loves the added stimulation even when there’s no chance of orgasm. Especially then.

“Not stopping, babe,” Dean says, even as he pulls out. “It’s just Sammy’s turn, now. Right Sammy?”

Sam lunges then, bypasses Cas and grabs Dean by the hips, forces his back to the wall so hard that he can see Dean fight for breath as the wind gets knocked out of him.

“Jesus, Sam,” Dean coughs. “Fuckin’ pushy.”

“Well, like you said,” Sam smiles, licks his lips as he feels his mouth start to water. His eyes flit down to Dean’s softening cock, sticky trails of come clinging to the skin and he almost whimpers he wants it so bad. “It’s my turn. So shut up and let me.”

Dean grins down at him, spreads his arms out to his sides and looks up at the ceiling, an exaggerated surrender.

“Clean me up, Sam,” he says, voice a little awed, like it always is when Sam does this for them. It hitches at the end, when Sam leans in and licks the tip of his tongue along Dean’s left ball and Sam smiles to himself.

He’s careful when he licks Dean clean.

He knows exactly the right amount of pressure to use to extend Dean’s post-sex high but not to turn him on again faster than he’s comfortable with. He’s done that before. It was actually pretty damn funny to see Dean thrashing and shoving Sam away, cupping his balls to protect them from Sam’s onslaught as he winced in pain.

Dean didn’t see the humour, though, so Sam doesn’t do that anymore. Mostly.

The thing is, Sam gets off on this even more than Dean does, so while it’s fun to mess with his brother, he doesn’t want to fuck up a good thing. It’s not like he couldn’t and doesn’t find some fun elsewhere once in a while, but he’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t get most of his sex by sucking the cooling come off his brother and his brother’s angel boyfriend.

So, he goes slow. Easy licks, broad swipes, lifts Dean’s testicles one at a time with his tongue, rests them on the flat, meaty flesh briefly before he groans and gives in, wraps his lips around them and sucks them into his mouth, one at a time.

There’s not much come on them, never really is, but Sam’s thorough.

Dean snaps his hips forward, cock brushing against Sam’s nose and he smacks the wall with his open palms and lets out a wordless cry. Still not that loud but it grows in volume as Sam adjusts position and starts to lick along Dean’s shaft, cleaning him in precise, careful swipes.

He tastes fucking amazing – like Dean, like sex, like that part of Castiel that he’ll get to in a minute. Dean’s just the warm-up here, really and they all know that. It’s great, whets his whistle, so to speak and Dean never complains.

Who would, right?

“Shit, shit, _shit_!”, Dean mumbles, thumps his head against the wall again as Sam’s lips close around the base of his cock and he draws back, sucking Dean long and clean in one smooth pull. “Fucking goddamn. Son of a fucking bitch, Sam that should be illegal!”

“I think it probably is,” Castiel offers, eyes fluttering up to Dean’s face from where they’ve been busy studying Sam’s mouth. “In fact in this state, I believe it would be, even if you weren’t brothers.”

Sam pulls off Dean’s cock with an audible pop and he lets out a warm laugh while Dean scowls and turns to place a hand on Castiel’s back, pushes him flat against the wall once more.

“Shut up,” he says, leaning forward to smash his lips to Cas’ before he lets his arm drop, guides Sam over so that he’s kneeling by Cas now. “Your turn.”

Cas cranes his neck and looks back down to Sam and Sam spares him a grin before he eagerly moves in, grabs Cas’ ass cheeks in his palms. He squeezes – just once, because Dean won’t really let him get away with more than that. Despite them all getting off on Sam cleaning them up once in a while, Dean still has a hard time sharing when it comes to anything else.

It’s okay though. That one squeeze is enough, makes Cas gasp and buck, fingers clawing against the garish orange-painted walls while his hips sway just slightly, inviting and sexy and _damn_. 

It’s not like Sam’s in love with Cas or anything. He’d never try to take him away from Dean, wouldn’t ever want to. But he can’t deny that he’s got a bit of a crush on him, and Dean is one lucky fucker.

Sam glances up as he pulls Cas’ cheeks apart, sees Dean watching him intently and he doesn’t break eye contact as he tilts his face down, forces his tongue inside Cas’ hole, slick and puffy and fucked out, warm and soft and used against Sam’s mouth as he coaxes out Dean’s come.

It should feel weird. Staring at his brother while he eats out his brother’s boyfriend _is_ a little weird, but they’ve done plenty of shit that’s weirder and they’ll do plenty more. Besides, Dean always watches Sam when they come, so Sam watching back is just natural.

Dean sucks in a breath and reaches out a hand, lets the tips of his fingers caress Sam’s temple and that’s the closest Dean ever gets to intimate contact. Sam’s fine with that, because despite having Dean’s dick in his mouth sometimes, he doesn’t really want any intimate contact with his brother. They’re not like that, regardless of how it looks.

The touch is welcome though, makes him shiver, makes his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he moves his right hand back to his cock and starts to pump, twirls his tongue inside Castiel’s ass in a frantic swirl.

And that does the trick, for all of them.

Cas starts to mewl, a low sound deep in his chest that gets higher and louder the deeper and harder Sam licks. Dean picks up a litany of ‘Fuck, yeah, do it, more’ and the words are a steady, pleasant drone as Sam parts his lips and lets Dean’s jizz slide out of Cas, along his tongue and into his mouth.

It’s heady, strong, the flavour of his brother. It’s a perfect compliment to the musky taste that Cas gives off and when Cas starts to full-on moan, deep breaths as his hand reaches out to blindly grasp for Dean’s and he starts to show signs of getting back in the game Sam loses it.

He pulls his tongue out and presses his lips to Cas’ pucker, biting slightly before making the best seal he can. He lets out a soft squeak, speeds up his fist along his cock and _sucks_.

The rest of Dean’s spend siphons out quickly, over Sam’s tongue and down his throat and Cas’ soft moans and Dean’s whispered cursing push Sam over the edge. Half of what he loves about this is how much Dean and Cas loves this. Sam’s good. He knows he’s good and he gets off on them both knowing it, too.

He comes with his face buried between Castiel’s ass cheeks, cry of pleasure muffled by the flesh around his lips.

Dean’s hand between his shoulders pulls him back to himself after a few seconds and he gives Cas’ pucker one last lick before he shuffles slightly away on his knees. He takes a breath, another, then lifts his hand to his mouth and licks. His own come never tastes as good to him as Dean’s does, but he suspects that’s just because he’s kind of a slut for how wrong this all is and that’s almost as good for him as the actual _doing_ it.

He loves it, but now that it’s over he’s feeling it, the loose legs and fast heart, the dizziness and slightly uncomfortable, sudden self-awareness. His hand is sticky, his knees hurt, his back is tense and he blushes a deep red when Dean helps him stand.

Much as he loves this, he never fails to get just a little embarrassed over it.

“Bedtime,” Dean says and takes Sam by the hand, pulls him toward one of the beds and encourages Cas along with them, hand to his elbow.

“I should…” Sam says, blinking sleepily and letting Dean push him to sitting at the edge of the mattress. “I have a room next door.”

He doesn’t protest though when Dean hikes him up so his head is resting on a pillow.

“Just sleep, Sam,” Dean says and Sam goes willingly when Dean rolls him over, settles Cas in next to him so Sam and Cas have their backs to each other and Dean curls up on Cas’ other side.

Sam can hear the soft squelch of kisses, however briefly, and after several minutes of silence have passed, after Sam thinks the other two are probably fast asleep, Cas shifts, presses his naked ass just barely against Sam’s, freezes and then lets out a breath.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas whispers.

Sam opens his mouth to answer, with what he’s not sure. But then Dean lets out a loud snore and they share a quiet laugh instead. 

And okay, _fine_ , under pain of death, Sam might admit that _this_ is actually his favourite part.

END


End file.
